I need love Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ela queria estar ao lado dele no aniversario dele, o amor era tanto que ela atravessaria o mundo para ver ele novamente


**I Need Love.**

**Laura Pausini.**

Gina Weasley estava andando em círculos, era o dia do aniversario de Harry, ela queria logo na casa de Hermione para poder vê-lo.

-Acalme-se Gi –falou a Sra Weasley –Logo você estará na casa de Hermione e vai vê-lo –ela lhe dá um sorriso amarelo, ela gostava de Carlinhos, ela tinha ido com a família para cuidar dele, mas ela não agüentava mais de saudades dele, logo o Sr Weasley aparata e fala.

-Podemos ir crianças –mas antes que qualquer um poderia falar mais, Gina tinha usado o vôo de fogo da fênix e foi para a casa de Hermione.

**And when I see you I just lose my mind  
You're the everything I thought I'd never find  
Must be an angel watching over me  
With a little love we're gonna make you mine  
'Cos I wanna believe (I wanna believe)  
We know it can be  
**Ela passava por varíos lugares, mas para ela nada importava, ela queria chegar logo na casa de Hermione para abraça-lo e falar o quanto o amava.

-Estou chegando meu amor –ela sorri ao ver a casa da amiga logo a frente.

**I need love  
The kind that makes you wanna live  
The kind that makes you wanna breath  
The kind that makes you feel too much  
And I need you  
To help me find a better way  
And I guess you never thought to hear me say  
**Harry estava olhando para todos no salão que ele tinha alugado para fazer a festa de aniversario dele, mas ele queria ver logo Gina, ele sentia tanta saudades dela, logo ele sente uma mão sobre o seu ombro.

-Ela esta esperando na casa da Mione, Harry –Rony lhe sorri e o amigo sai correndo para a casa de Hermione.

**And I'll  
I will catch you when you fall  
Be the greatest love of all  
I promise to be  
If you give me what I need  
I need  
I need love  
I need you **

Ele corria para a casa da amiga, ele não ligava se as pessoas estranhariam se ele não estivesse lá para a festa, ele a queria em seus braços, mas logo ele sente uma pessoa agarrando ao seu peito, ao olhar para baixo ele sorri para a garota de cabelos vermelhos que o abraçava firmemente.

-Estava com saudades disso –ele sussurra em seu ouvido, e ela sorri para ele.

**The kind that makes you feels  
the one that makes you wanna live  
the one that makes you wanna breathe  
**Ela o beija apaixonadamente, eles vão para o salão onde a festa rolava, todos param para ver o casal entrar, Harry sorria, a maioria das garotas que o cantava enquanto ele esteve na casa de Hermione, ficaram boquiabertas ao ver a famosa Gina, os amigos de Hogwarts riam da reação dos outros.

-Recebeu muitas cantadas enquanto estive fora? –ele sorri e apenas olha para um lado do salão onde as garotas olhavam para eles com uma expressão invejosa.

-Algumas –ela ri muito.

**And I need you  
To help me find the better way  
And I guess you never thought to hear me say  
I need love I need love  
I need love baby  
I need love **

Logo o Sr Weasley chega e fala para Gina.

**-**Gina... O que eu lhe falei de fazer vôos de fênix em nossas viagens? Você poderia ter se machucado... Se perder... –ele falava um monte, mas ela apenas sorria, depois de um tempo ela o abraça e fala.

-Não precisa se preocupar papai –ela sorri mais ainda –Eu tinha uma coisa que me guiava para cá –O Sr Weasley olha para Harry e sorri também.

**I'd cross the desert  
I'd cross the desert to be where you are**

Harry olha para ela impressionado e fala.

-Você veio com o vôo de fogo? –ela sorri amarelo para ele.

-Eu não estava mais agüentando Harry –ela o abraça –queria tanto estar aqui com você –ele se inclina e a beija, não ligava mais se mais de 200 pessoas os olhavam boquiabertos, eles não ligavam que os irmãos Weasleys estavam olhando chocados para eles querendo se vingarem de Harry por beijar a pequena irmãzinha deles assim na frente de todos, para eles, mas para Gina em principal, ela precisava o tocar, o sentir, saber que ele a amava como ela o amava, ela atravessaria desertos por ele, e ela sabia que ele faria o mesmo, afinal, eles só precisavam de amor.

**I Need Love (Tradução)**

**Eu atravessaria o deserto para estar onde você está  
Todas as coisas eu faria para estar perto de você  
Um milhão de milhas não parecem tão longe  
Eu iria para qualquer lugar só para ganhar seu coração  
Mas para qualquer lugar que isto me guie  
Há algo que eu preciso**

Eu preciso de amor  
Do tipo que faz você querer viver  
Do tipo que faz você querer respirar  
Do tipo que faz você sentir muito  
E eu preciso de você  
Para me ajudar a achar um caminho melhor  
E eu tenho certeza que você nunca pensou em me ouvir dizer  
Eu preciso de amor  
Eu preciso de amor

E quando eu vejo você eu perco a razão  
Você é tudo aquilo que eu nunca pensei que iria achar  
Deve ser um anjo que olha por mim  
Com um pouco de sorte nós faremos você ser meu  
Por que eu quero acreditar (Eu quero acreditar)  
Em tudo que nós podemos ser (tudo que podemos ser)

Eu preciso de amor  
Do tipo que faz você querer viver  
Do tipo que faz você querer respirar  
Do tipo que faz você sentir muito  
E eu preciso de você  
Para me ajudar a achar um caminho melhor  
E eu tenho certeza que você nunca pensou em me ouvir dizer

E oh  
Eu te pegarei quando você cair  
Ser o maior amor de todos  
Eu prometo ser  
Se você me der o que eu preciso, Eu preciso

Eu preciso de amor  
Eu preciso de você

Do tipo que você sente  
O único que faz você querer viver  
O único que faz você querer respirar

E eu preciso de você  
Para me ajudar a achar um caminho melhor  
E eu tenho certeza que você nunca pensou em me ouvir dizer  
Eu preciso de amor Eu preciso de amor  
Eu preciso de amor baby  
Eu preciso de amor

Eu atravessaria o deserto  
Eu atravessaria o deserto para estar onde você está

**ESTA SONG VAI PARA A MINHA LINDA AMIGA.. FANATICA POR HARRY E GINA.RSRSRS MINHA LINDA AUTORA A MARCIA.RSRSRS AUTORA DO HARRY POTTER E A MAGIA DO AMOR... MUITO BOA A FICS...RSRSRS**

**  
**


End file.
